winter's tale
by Azlea Amaranth Lazcredic
Summary: she was trapped in eternity of time. the clock is dead and the sky began to fading. how can she know this future even before she was born as human? ocx?


Disclaimer : Pandora and all its characters didn't belong and never belong to me however; I still own my OC and winter's tale.

Happy reading ^^

**Winter's tale **

Red smearing with golden and peach,

This tapestry is tale of unknown and remained nameless.

What shade you choose to paint the next cord?

A girl in her teen years walks silently from the main gates of Pandora Headquarters. Her long blond locks dancing with the wind as it glowing under the full moon night and her bright violet eyes look serene and eerie as ever. The shade of crimson painting her red gown in the shape of clashed sword and the pin made up by Pandora symbol pinned elegantly in her left shoulder.

In a flash, there was no problem or abnormality in her appearance and her behaviour. However, the main problem of this question is what exactly she was doing in this late night in Pandora Headquarters. No one seems to notice this kind of question as the girl walked straight to the certain cottage, silent cottage which always painted in winter snow even in summer days.

Her serene eyes scanned the frosted area before sighed once again. She is aware of this fact long time ago, but the circumstance betrays her at the beginning of the story as she spotted familiar figure in her cottage.

"Can I help you, Prince Barma, Lady Rainsworth?" she asks politely with her calm smile as if she knows they will wait in this place to get certain detail from her in the first place. If it's the question, then the answer is yes... for now, it's yes...

"Of course you can, little Eina..." Lady Rainsworth answered merrily.

Behind those chord of fate,

Simple string which didn't tangled,

Decided the lost key in the dawn

The same flaxen haired girl walked silently in the deserted town called Sablier. Once again, she walks in the place connected to abyss just in purpose 'not to tangled in destiny' as she would call it. She is in this place for gathering information but she knows that she acknowledge the information long time ago with her ability of 'distinguish in the time'.

"Isn't it too harsh to come to this kind of place, Miss Eina?" a familiar voice whispered from her back but she didn't even flinch or startled.

She turns around calmly and met mismatched eyes and smiling face, "It's not your business, Mr. Vincent Nightray." She said calmly, still kept her calm composure.

"My...My... aren't you being too feisty, Miss Eina?" he asks again with his smile still painted in his face.

"Is it does any problem with you, Mr Nightray?" she answered, still didn't showing her true intention behind the calm facade of her.

Without another word, she departed from her spot and continues to walk but a firm hand tightened around her wrist, not letting her go far.

"Quit your little act and told me what are you doing, Miss Eina Kleind." Cold and threatening voice from Vincent Nightray hissed in her ear.

She smiled her fake smile while out her blade in his neck without hesitant and it done in the quick phase as flash.

"Do not mind my business, Mr. Child-of-disaster." She hissed back in equally cold tone and disappeared into thin air, or it was appeared in the man's eyes.

"Khu...khu...khu... seems that the Mistress is dancing in the dark spot with all of her acknowledgement again this time." The man called Vincent Nightray chuckled darkly and left that place.

Why you want to know what dance behind the road of your fate?

Why do you want to know what was hidden in that black spot?

She realize that the destiny still walk in the same path as she saw long time ago. It's not a big deal considering her own infinite amount of time, but her side as human feels so much sorrow engulfing her little shoulder. She is living in this world long enough to know what hiding behind her knowledge of time but at the same time not long enough because she was born just eighteen years ago.

It's all just too much to her little human mind but she can't consider herself as human again right? No human can wandering around in the sealed time of past and future like her. No one can see the future and the past clearly like her, and no one was sealed in their own time because they are the sacrifice to Chronos, the owner of the time and the existence of time itself.

If she thinks about that fact again, she wants to giggle in irony. She was born as human but she life as fragment of time under the mercy of Chronos, the owner of the time. She was supposed to be never born yet she was in this place now, looking through future and past as if she was the lost piece of that time.

Her mind wander to the past she always seen in her dream back to her child time again. She always saw black and white grand hall or serene garden with small cottage beside the flowing pure and calm river. The place is serene and calm but she always know that place hiding much secret beyond her imagination.

"Master Chronos..." Her mind always told her to call that name in that weird place.

No sound greeted her except pure silent song of her surroundings. Next thing she knew is waking up in her own room in the middle of the night.

She chuckled at that memory as she sipped her cold black tea and stared blankly at her own manor house from cottage in her back garden. Nice and expensive manor but always veiled. The flowers always blossomed but veiled thin cold ice and the ground always covered with blanket of snow which shaded in blue, just like her 'cottage' in the vast garden of Pandora Headquarters.

Everything in her manor house seems so frozen and distant even in the summer day, like her time which sealed away in eternity before she even knows about the time itself. Even she acknowledge that because of her chain, Alcatraz which can froze everything, she always though it's because Alcatraz granted her wish of solitude. It's the gift from her master in solitude, Master Chronos...

She knows that it would be impossible to tried to gain her time back and she accept that, even it means to accept that the dawn in endless daylight to her. She can do nothing as except accept that without hesitation, she was the sacrifice of human being and it makes her human to acknowledge such of thing.

"You give me endless time to spend and vision to look in past and future, yet I still hope for my sealed time that they sell to you in exchange of my life... I'm intolerable companion for you Master Chronos... insufferable human who hope to be rejected by you... the existence of living and the time..." She quoted herself in the cold air of everlasting winter of her manor.

In the midst of winter snow, she smiled merrily. Now the endless daybreak of her just begins... even if it's smearing with the colour of blood, she can do nothing to change that as she is forbid to change the destiny.

The key is light...

Shadow of the key is dark...

Blended with dark was light...

Light is dark and dark is light...

Can you divide the meaning of dark and light?

Eina Kleind sipped her black cold tea in the frozen garden of Pandora Headquarters as usual. All of her companion is white shaded in blue blanket of snow and frosted rose. No sound of chirping bird could be heard or abundant of light could be seen as she stared at her calm yet eerie surroundings.

The sound of sipping tea echoed in that eerie place and thin veil of mist could be seen in the frosted rose garden. Her bright violet eyes held a serene and calm gaze as usual and her pale complexion seems paler like porcelain doll in the veil of thin mist.

She looked at the strange yet familiar figure that walked towards the cottage serenely. As she expected, the figure is the same person she always seen in her endless vision of past and future. Emerald green eyes meet with her bright violet ones, she could seen the determined eyes filled with facade and longing of warmth. His hair is the same colour as her, flaxen and soft.

She knows him long time ago, Oz Vessalius, the key she always seen in her vision...

His curious eyes look at her figure suspiciously as he look back with her serene and calm violet eyes. She smiled at him calmly as she walked towards the cottage to avoid the cold snow. From his expression, she knows that he was freaked out about the frosted garden and blanket of snow in this summer.

"My name's Eina Kleind, may I know who you are, sir?" she asked the suspicious boy serenely as she attached her calm smile, still sipping her beloved cold tea.

The boy smiled at her as he answered with polite attitude and warm smile, typical of Vessalius...

"My name's Oz Vessalius, young lady... it's a pleasure to meet you...," he answered as he sheltered himself in the surprisingly warm cottage.

She giggled quietly, "The pleasure is mine, Mr Vessalius... do you want to accompany my tea time?" she asked again.

The boy seems surprised upon hearing her invitation but he take a seat nonetheless. He looks at the frozen garden as his brain formulated a polite question to the mysterious girl looks no older than Sharon named Eina Kleind in front of him. He wasn't aware that he was faced with the girl who was played with fate of each person she knows.

"So, Mr Vessalius," she asked Oz again with her eerie and serene voice equally with the gaze she always held.

"You can call me Oz..." Oz answers the unsaid question of young girl as he sipped his tea.

'Warm and tasty...' he thought to himself after sipped his own tea.

"Well Mr Oz, you can call me Eina if you like. What's brought you to this place? I didn't think that this place is easily to found." She asked while munching small sandwich.

"I..." he trailed off. Is he wants to tell her the truth even if he didn't know who she was?

He looks at the flaxen haired girl in front of him hesitantly. He saw warm smile graced her lips as she waited for his answer.

"I get lost...," he answered sheepishly. Part of it is true... he searched where Alice and Gilbert are and ended up in this snowy place...

The girl giggled again as she sipped her tea again. She knows what the whole truth is but being Eina Kleind she is, she plays this game of not knowing anything little longer. He didn't know her and it makes the game flow smoothly in her side right?

"If I can ask, why you are in this place, Miss Eina?" Oz decided to ask the flaxen haired girl.

The girl stared at him in split of second before held her gaze to the cold tea in her hand, "to enjoy my tea time? Is it obvious, Mr Oz?" she answered eerily.

Oz was curious about the answer. Part of him guessed who she was but he failed because he never knew anyone named Eina Kleind so far. No one talk about weird girl called Eina and never gives him any of clues about this strange yet serene place. Not even Gilbert or Break.

The girl in front of him smiled again, "The key is light... Shadow of the key is dark... Blended with dark was light... Light is dark and dark is light... Can you divide the meaning of dark and light?" she said that with eerie tone of hers and make Oz confused because of that statement.

"What's that, Miss Eina?" he asks out of confusion.

"It's my quotes Mr Oz, quotes from the tale teller." she decides to give the flaxen haired boy some information of herself in vague way.

"Quotes?" he asked again.

"Just little precaution for the way of fate, Mr Oz" she answered calmly and eerily like she always done.

Oz became more and more confused because of that vague statement. As the deep curiosity craving in his own mind about the girl in front of him and who exactly she is, he asked the girl without hesitation.

"Who are you, Miss Eina?"

The suspected girl began quirking her eyebrow in confusion as she sipped her tea because of that question. Not like, she is expecting that already...

"My name is Eina Kleind. As you can guess, I'm the special subject in Pandora, let's just say I'm Pandora's tale teller..." she answered calmly. "Aren't you in the middle of searching something important Mr Oz?" she added in her confusing mind and chuckled mentally. "Perhaps, you can search that after leaving this place?" she suggested.

Oz just stared at the girl dumbfounded. One question forming in his mind. Who is she...?

AN: thank you for all of you who are kind enough to read this story... meet agai in next chapter^^


End file.
